The Starkiller Chronicles Book 1
by Nicarasu
Summary: A alternate version of Avatar using characters from Star Wars the Force Unleashed. Please excuse the part one and part two things, as they are for my blog.


THE STARKILLER CHRONICLES BOOK ONE Swift Page 3 2/16/2011

WARNING: DOES NOT COMPLY WITH STAR WARS THE FORCE UNLEASHED 2, THE END OF STAR WARS THE FORCE UNLEASHED, OR ANY STAR WARS EPISODES THEREAFTER! ALSO DOES NOT COMPLY TO THE EVENTS OF AVATAR. I AM MERELY BORROWING ANY AND ALL CHARACTERS I MAY USE. I AM NOT AFFILIATED IN ANY WAY WITH THE PUBLISHERS OF AVATAR OR STAR WARS.

The starkiller chronicles: book 1

By: Nicholas Swift

"So where do we go next, Juno?" asked Starkiller.

"I don't know where to go." said Juno.

"I guess we will have to just put some random coordinates into the nav." said Starkiller.

As Starkiller entered the coordinates into the nav, 15 parsecs away, the humans were landing on Pandora in search of unobtanium. On the ride to their random destination, Starkiller made a breakthrough in force usage and learned that he could use the force to enable him to understand all languages, and speak them as well. The nav console signaled that they were about to arrive at their destination. Without speaking, Starkiller and Juno suited up in the Promethium armor that they had forged during their wandering of the universe since Starkiller had killed Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.

"We should probably wear rebreathers since the sensors are picking up high levels of some sort of gas that we cannot breath," said Starkiller.

The sensors indicated that they were being hailed! Juno and Starkiller were both surprised, as they were expecting the planet to be similar to Felucia, seeing as the life form readings were off of the charts.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the unknown person asked.

"I am a Jedi, wandering the universe, come to explore!" said Starkiller.

"We have already claimed this place!" said the unknown person.

"I mean you no harm, unless you mean me harm. Then you will die." said Starkiller.

Turning away from the communicator, Starkiller told Juno, "Activate the shields. I don't want to take any chances with these people, whoever they are. They seem hostile."

"The unobtanium is ours! You can't have it!" screamed the unknown person.

"I am landing, whether you like it or not." said Starkiller.

Starkiller walked over and took the controls. He then scanned for the most suitable place to land. He found an ideal looking spot, with low life readings, to land the ship so he wouldn't disturb any natives that could be there. He then put on his rebreather and his promethium helmet, grabbed his lightsaber, and opened the hatch.

"Juno, keep the ship ready and keep an eye out for hostiles." Starkiller said.

Starkiller got out of the Rogue Shadow and kept his lightsaber at the ready. Into his armor's com, he said "Juno, I am going to seek out the natives."

He ran into the forest, and almost immediately found himself surrounded by several natives. They were shouting in some alien tongue, which he then used the force to be able to understand. They were arguing among themselves, about if they should kill him. He sat down on the ground and meditated until they had decided. Starkiller thought that it was best not to let them know that he could understand them yet. Suddenly, one of them flung him over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and said, "We should show him to Jake, he might be able to speak with him."

So this is how Starkiller came to meet the other humans that were with the natives. He was told that the natives were called the Navi, and that the humans were encroaching upon the Navi's territory. That night, Starkiller snuck out of the home tree, and went to the military mining complex. His opinion of the place was that it was surprisingly primitive, with no repulsor lifts or speeders in sight. He approached the gate house, and asked for entry into the base to talk to the person in charge. The humans were curious as to where he came from. He was taken to the person in charge immediately. They asked him where he came from, and he replied, "Kashykk, where are you from?"

The human answered, "We are from earth."

Starkiller said, "Where is that?"

The human answered, "You mean, you are not kidding about being from a different planet?"

Starkiller said, "Of course I am not kidding. Didn't you know that there are other humans out there?"

The human answered, "Until now we thought that we were the only members of our species."

Starkiller said, "Well, you missed several billion of us."

The human was shocked. Everything they knew about the universe was wrong. You could travel faster that the speed of light, you could use lasers as weapons, and you could manipulate objects with your mind. After Starkiller left, he told his men to kill the man, and then have the scientists dissect him to figure out how he manipulates objects with his mind.

Of course, Starkiller sensed the danger, and then he noticed the two people following him. When they tried to grab him, he immediately repulsed them with the force, and then started gathering his energy for the force maelstrom. When the two ran up to him again, they were sucked into the vortex of the maelstrom, and started going around in circles. After he had gathered his energy he sent out a highly potent pulse of force energy, and the two were repulsed further. After this, they radioed for help and then the whole base was attacking him at once. He ignited his lightsaber, and went into a ready crouch. As they were shooting at him, he deflected their bullets with contemptuous ease. He radioed to Juno, "Fly the Rogue Shadow to my position with the shields at full power. Let us show these pesky earthlings how it is done with real weapons. Oh, and cloak the ship for visible and infrared wavelengths. I will use the force to locate the ship. Open the ramp when I tell you, without uncloaking the ship."

Juno radioed back, "I am in position, tell me when you are ready."

"Now!" he shouted into the com and at the same time jumped into the ship. "Juno, uncloak and pass weapons systems control to me. I have a feeling that this is not their main base."

Starkiller then fired a single blast from the laser cannon, and right off the bat the gunship that was taking off exploded. He then proceeded to kill every human on the base. "It seems that they are using slugs… strangely primitive." he said. Starkiller was glad of this, and so was Juno because no slug could penetrate their armor or the shields.

They returned to the home of the Navi, and told the leader that they would help in the fight against the humans. Starkiller and Juno installed a shield on the single gunship in their possession, and told the pilot that it would withstand any ballistic or explosive force, and that her guns and missiles could still function with the shields in place. They were prepared for anything.

Starkiller decided to go deep into the forest so he could meditate on this new conflict. As he was meditating, he decided that he was going to protect the Navi from the humans. On his return trip, he was ambushed by a large group of humans. They had no idea what he could do. Starkiller did not even have to light his lightsaber. He used the force to jam all of their guns irreparably. When they came at him with their knives, and in the case of the walker's bayonets, he launched off of the tree behind him and landed behind the humans. While they were still looking to see where he had went, he picked up one of the humans that was in a walker and smashed them and their walker up against a tree. The other walker was just turning about to face him when he leapt up on top of it, and force pushed the walker down on the ground to crush it and launch him at the same time. While was in the air, he lit his lightsaber and plunged it into the ground, sending out a shockwave which flung the remaining humans away from him. The lone survivor of that attack had no time to run as Starkiller threw his lightsaber, and cut the man down.

On his return trip, seeing him looking slightly battered, Juno asked him if we had been attacked. He did not reply, seeing as his expression spoke for itself. Then Jake came up to him and told him that the humans were on their way to drive the Navi out of the home tree. Hearing this, he told Juno to ready the Rogue Shadow. As he was preparing, he heard the distant sound of primitive combustion engines. When he heard this he jumped into the cockpit of the Rogue Shadow and took off. He set the shield generator to full power and activated the cloaking device. With luck, The humans would think that he had left the planet. When the humans arrived and threatened to use gas on the Navi, he uncloaked the ship, and activated his own external speakers. Starkiller said to the humans, "if you use gas, I will personally kill every single one of you. I have seen your oppression, and there is one thing you should know. You are oppressors, but I. AM. A. LIBERATOR!"

When he said this, he was channeling his anger to use the dark side of the force – he was a rogue jedi you see – and also started readying all of the weapons systems aboard the ship. The man in charge of the attack was supremely overconfident and he ordered his men to fire the gas canisters. When Starkiller saw this, he sent out a huge shockwave with the force that shook the human's ships, and threw the gas canisters far into the forest. He told them to leave or be annihilated. When they fired another volley, he knocked the canisters away. The humans had gone too far. Now they fled, and Starkiller handed the controls to Juno and jumped out of the ship. He jumped onto the closest human ship, activated his lightsaber, and plunged it through the wind screen and into the pilot. Next he force leaped to another gunship, and did the same. After this, a gigantic slug hit him in the chest and knocked him off. Fortunately, his armor withstood the blow. The humans resumed their flight at high speed.

When he came to, on the ground in front of the home tree, he felt like he had fallen one hundred meters. When he voiced his complaint, they told him that he was lucky to survive. He, of course, knew that luck had nothing to do with it. He said that the humans would probably try to destroy the tree again, and that they should go to the tree of souls. Jake went to capture Toruk, so that he could go around getting all of the Navi together under Toruk Mac-toh. With him went his girlfriend, and Starkiller in the Rogue Shadow. They all gathered at the tree of souls and here they were briefed on what was going to happen. Jake and the other members of the Avatar program had caught wind of an all out attack on the tree of souls by the humans. Hearing this, Starkiller went out and set seismic charges and also armed the gunship with concussion missiles. Starkiller called in the rest of the members of the Galactic Alliance (AKA the rebels) and told them to bring as many heavy weapons as they could find. He also told them to see if they could bring a shield generator. When they arrived, Starkiller had them set up the shield generator over the tree of souls, and also had them mount heavy laser turrets on the mountains. They then taught the Navi how to operate them.

Having prepared for the assault, the combined forces of the Galactic Alliance and the Navi laid in wait for the humans to attack. The long range sensors of the Rogue Shadow gave the first warning of the impending attack. After a while the humans were among them. The first to attack were the Navi on the flyers, and then the laser cannons opened fire. Now the rest of the forces charged. Starkiller left Juno to pilot the ship, as he went for the converted shuttle/bomber. The first thing he did was to throw two thermal detonators into each turbine. Then he activated all of them at once, remotely via the force. When the ship suddenly had no power, it dropped straight out of the sky. Needless to say, the bombs exploded when it hit the ground. Next he jumped to the mothership. He picked up one of the machine guns, took a look at it and threw it away because it was so primitive. He used force lightning to clear out one emplacement on top of the ship, and threw his lightsaber to take care of another. The other two he ripped out of the ship and threw over the edge.

Starkiller then destroyed the engines with a flick of his wrist. He noticed that the commanding officer of the ship had just dropped out of the ship in a walker. He jumped off of the ship, which was very low at that time, and landed on top of the control center for the avatars. He found Jake lying unconscious and Neytiri trapped under a large cat-like beast. He used the force to throw the beast off of Neytiri, and pushed the officer away. He told Neytiri to attend to Jake inside. He then ignited his lightsaber and moved up to dispatch the officer. Starkiller first removed the officer's gun, then he jumped back and prepared for some hand to hand combat. He lit his saber and filled himself with the force. He clashed his saber against the knife which the officer had just drawn. Next he force pushed the man's walker into a tree. Then he impaled the man with his lightsaber. Somehow the man survived, and continued on. After this, Starkiller completely and utterly crushed the man and the walker. Seeing that Jake was going to be alright, he went running off through the woods. His destination was the base. His objective: death to the oppressors.

When he arrived at the base, it was mostly deserted, but there were some guards present. He swiftly dispatched the guards, and entered the base. After encountering a few more guards, he found the main control room. He found the man in charge of the base, and told him to recall all of the men on pain of death. The man probably wouldn't have done it, but he thought that he might survive if he cooperated. Of course, Starkiller was not a Jedi, not in the normal sense, so he beheaded the man anyway. The next few minutes at the base were very bloody ones, involving a lot of slashing, deflecting, and hacking with a lightsaber. Not a single soldier was alive, but he spared the scientists of the avatar program that had remained behind to leave the rebels with insiders.

END OF PART 1

PART 2: THE END OF THE WAR

Having killed all of the soldiers that had returned to the base, he boarded the Rogue Shadow and set out to find the stragglers and the miners. When he encountered the first mining apparatus, he, fired a missile from the ship and the whole apparatus went up in flames. Having heard of his coming, the other mining rigs fled his wrath. The next one was decimated by a single blast from the beam cannon. When he found the very last one, he handed the controls to Juno, and leaped out of the Rogue Shadow. Igniting his lightsaber as he fell, he used the force to form a shell around himself. When he impacted the truck, he punched straight through, crushing the rear axle and immobilizing the truck. Next he slashed at the undercarriage and then lit a fire with lightning. It exploded and Starkiller had to use a force maelstrom to keep the fire away from himself.

After he returned to the tree of souls, he let the Navi know that the humans who were hostile to the Navi were eradicated. The Navi decided to banish the rest of the humans, except for a very few who they chose to stay. This included all of the members of the avatar program, and also the pilot of their chopper. They also transferred Jake permanently into his avatar. "I had better be on my way…" Starkiller told the Navi. Boarding the Rogue Shadow, he told Juno, "Take us out of the atmosphere."

**END**

- 3 -


End file.
